Liquid Ramen
by Onomatopoeia Barbie
Summary: Kakashi discovers that his former students are in a relationship and decides to help them out by giving them a 'helping hand'. By helping hand, it means that he gave Naruto an aphrodisiac to spice things up with Sasuke. (Seme!Sasuke x Uke!Naruto)


Title: **Liquid Ramen**  
>Author: <strong>Onomatopoeia Barbie<strong>  
>Rating: <strong>NC-17<strong>  
>Genre: <strong>PWPRomance**

Synopsis: **Kakashi discovers that his former students are in a relationship and decides to help them out by giving them a 'helping hand'. By helping hand, it means that he gave Naruto an aphrodisiac to spice things up with Sasuke. (Seme!Sasuke x Uke!Naruto)**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

Author's Note:** Sasuke never got bitten by Orochimaru. Minato is still alive and kicking.**

* * *

><p>An ordinary morning like any other, Kakashi had discovered that two of his former students were in a relationship. Coincidentally, he had gone to Naruto's house with the harmless and innocent intention of bumping into his beloved Minato-sensei, but when he came to the window what he saw was something completely different.<p>

_"Aren't they a bit too young to be doing that?"_

He pondered out loud before he decided to walk away a few moments afterwards, in hopes of finding his lover at The Hokage office. Although, a few fujoshis claim that Kakashi sold them several SasuNaru videos before heading to go see The Fourth Hokage.

* * *

><p>"What is this, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, holding a small bottle with some unknown substance between his hands.<p>

"It's ramen, liquid, but ramen." The silver haired man said, without taking his eyes off his book.

"Oh, thanks." The blond thanked him.

"Drink it." The older man nearly ordered him.

Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at his sensei, but obeyed without arguing. *I mean, it is ramen. What could go wrong?* He thought before he gulped the entire bottle.

"Argh! This is not ramen!" He started whining in loud screams, throwing the pink colored jar to the ground. "Sensei! What was that?"

"An aphrodisiac." He admitted after a few seconds of silence.

"What?" The blond asked with wide eyed blue eyes.

"Don't worry," He said as he got up, starting to walk off. "I'm sure that Sasuke will be happy… very happy."

"Huh?" Poor Naruto was really very confused.

* * *

><p>As soon as the night came, the young boy was starting to feel the effects of the substance that Kakashi had made him drink with lies; he felt a small itch in a certain part of his body, it became harder and harder to breath, his cheeks were starting to turn into a cherry red color, and he started to sweat due to the extreme heat he felt coming from his entire body.<p>

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

The raven sat down on the bed when he noticed how agitated the other boy's breathing had become. Which was when he started touching the other boy's cheeks, trying to wake him up.

"Sasuke?" The blond murmured while he opened his eyes. "Sasuke…" He called out to him in a very needy tone.

"Yes?" Apparently, the raven didn't figure out Naruto's tone of voice.

Without uttering a single word, Naruto quickly took a seat on top of the bed and crashed his lips against the other boy's in a desperate way; once they separated, both of them were breathing agitatedly due to the passionate kiss.

"Wow!" The Uchiha said, with his breathing still irregular. "This is the first time you've ver kissed me so… desperately."

"Sasuke…" He called him again, although this time Sasuke did understand the hidden plea in his boyfriend's voice. "Let me… do it… for you." He said and started leaning closer against the raven's face once more.

"I don… don't understand what you… you mean by that," He managed to say with some difficulty, since the image of a blushing and needy Naruto so close to him was turning him on so much, "but it's fine by me."

Naruto didn't emit any sound, but forcefully crushed the older boy's mouth once again; he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. And without ending the kiss, he got on top of him with his blush still increasing.

"What happened to you to make you act like this?" Sasuke questioned, he didn't mind one bit, but this situation surprised him.

"I don't know." The blond said in a whisper, with his face hidden behind the raven's neck. "Do you not like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it."

"That's great." He whispered before he began licking, biting, sucking and kissing every inch of skin at his disposal.

Sasuke slowly closed is eyes, letting out light groans escape his half opened lips; while Naruto kept on kissing his neck and shoulders, his hands explored the Uchiha's pale chest, coming to a stop when they found the older boy's happy trail, and started going back to his shoulders and back down again.

Naruto left Sasuke's neck to move down to his chest until he stopped at his pants, pants that he quickly took off, leaving him only in his boxers and before he took that off, he started running his hands over the thin layer of fabric that covered the raven's already awakened member.

"Ngh…" The black haired boy bit his lower lip as he felt that mischievous hand playing with the elastic of his boxer.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, ready to look at Uzumaki's face; when he saw him, the bulge in his boxers became even bigger. Naruto kept his eyes locked with his, while he was taking off his boxers. And he did it! The boxers landed somewhere around the room, Sasuke wondered where his clothes where, although that thought quickly left his mind as Naruto started leaving kisses all around his cock. Sasuke threw an arm over his face, to cover his rosy cheeks but letting out small groans and grunts escape his lips. Meanwhile, Naruto took one of his balls inside his mouth as he stroked his erection up and down.

"Na…Naruto…" The raven said between pants. "Do…do it now…" He begged.

Like a good and obedient slave, Naruto swallowed Sasuke's entire member down his throat. The Uchiha only let out a guttural grunt when he felt that hot and wet cavity wrapped around him; he put one hand on top of Naruto's blond strands of hair and began to pull on them. Indicating the rhythm that he should follow and Naruto obeyed. While he licked and sucked the entire length, he used his hands to stroke the piece of meat where his mouth couldn't reach. After a few minutes of pleasure, Sasuke felt how a strong heat ran over his body from top to bottom; when he realized that he was about to cum he tried to pull Naruto off of him with his legs but, the blond didn't budge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he reached nirvana.

Naruto leaned back a few centimeters away from Sasuke and swallowed his seed. Sasuke watched how a blushing and needy Naruto watched him fixedly as his semen kept running down his lips; that scene caused a domino effect in him and he developed another hard-on at an incredible speed.  
>Without giving Sasuke time for anything, Naruto put three fingers inside his own mouth and started licking them, taking advantage of the saliva and the rest of Sasuke's essences, under the raven's intense gaze. When he considered them wet enough, he guided one to his entrance and started putting it in slowly.<p>

"Ngh…" The blond moaned in discomfort.

As Naruto added one finger after the other and tried to loosen up his hole, Sasuke enjoyed the most erotic view in his entire life. Naruto was fingering himself, without letting him touch that provocative body he couldn't wait to break and claim.

"Naruto please…" Sasuke gasped out, Naruto opened one eye. "I can't take it any more…"

"I-I'm ready…" He whispered as he took out his fingers.

Naruto accommodated himself on top of Sasuke's legs, making it possible for him to guide Sasuke's hard and thick cock inside his quivering pink hole, and auto-penetrate himself. Both boys moaned out loud. Sasuke put his arms on Naruto's butt and helped him take the rest of his dick in. And Naruto started moving his hips, enjoying the sensation and trying to make Sasuke's pulsating member find that sweet spot in him that would make him go crazy with pleasure… He found it.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" The blond screamed out loud, arousing Sasuke even more.

Sasuke began moving Naruto's body up and down to keep on hitting that spot, while Naruto moaned without any shame. A few savagely thrusts afterwards, that same heat started to invade Sasuke's body, and this time also Naruto's; and with a loud scream both boys reached orgasm.

Naruto let himself fall down on Sasuke's body, moving his hips so that Sasuke could slid out of him, feeling how the aphrodisiac abandoned his body. Sasuke hugged him by the waist with tenderness and with a fondness, not that usual on him, asked him:

"What happened to you?"

Naruto had doubts about answering.

"Kakashi-sensei gave me an aphrodisiac by tricking me."

Sasuke tightened his hold on him and let out a tiny laugh.

"I think I owe Kakashi a thank you." He commented, to what Naruto responded with a strong blush.

* * *

><p>"What?" Kakashi asked in astonishment.<p>

"What I just said." Sasuke said with a frown. "Do you have any more of that thing you gave Naruto yesterday?"

"No." He answered curtly.

"Why not? Did you already waste it all on The Fourth Hokage?"

Kakashi grinned.

"Yes, and it was wonderful. Minato-sensei was such a lewd and insatiable little-"

"Alright! I get it, so do you have any more left?"

Kakashi scowled.

"No, you brat. Someone took the last one."

"Who?" The raven asked curiously.

"Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
